The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied.
By way of educational background, some aspects of the prior art generally useful to be aware of are that techniques built into smart devices to provide security may include, for example, a biometric sensor built into a smart card; a smart device application program can encrypt the message content from the smart device to its controlling institution; and certain applications can be accessed by PINs (Personal Identification Numbers).
Another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some prior art may use key ring devices for assorted security or operational requirements, for example, a key ring device that computes a onetime password synchronized with a central site computer, and a key ring device used to convert wireless transmission to a second type of signal.
Mobile communication devices increasingly are used for performing operations associated with privileged access, such as financial transfers of funds. A lost, stolen, and/or compromised unsecured mobile communication device may result in significant harm to users and/or institutions. If the device is lost or stolen, the security device may be successfully manipulated by a thief, the communications may be overheard by unwanted people, and fraudulent downloads may be made.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.